Shinobi to Succubus
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: As Naruto and Sasuke are about to finish there final battle two powerful beings pull them out of there universe and drop them in a new one to extend the fight for their amusement. Naruto gets dumped at Youkai Gakuen. What will he do? Where did Sasuke end up? What kind of messed up school was he dropped in?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood opposite each other black flame and destruction covering the battlefield. Both were out of stance breathing heavily covered in wounds, blood and dirt. Naruto pulled a kunai as Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto charged screaming as Sasuke opened his right eye and a gout of black flame surged out. Naruto swung his arm through the fire as the kunai and hand catching instantly. Something that came back to bite Sasuke in the ass immediately as a molten steel coated blade pierced his eye.

"Ahhhhh!" Sasuke screamed in pain as the metal burned out his eye and seared its way through the side of his face.

Naruto didn't waste a second coating a kunai in wind chakra he slice his arm off half way between the shoulder and elbow.

Sasuke screamed in rage and pain charging Naruto with his Katana. Naruto blocked with his Kunai. Sasuke tried to say something but the burns damaged his tongue and jaw making his speech indecipherable. Without his Amaterasu and Susano weren't threats but in his rage Sasuke forgot Naruto didn't have the same disadvantage. The next thing Sasuke saw was a translucent orange fist crashing into his face.

Sasuke rolled to his feet and used his sword to slow down. Naruto pulled back his remaining hand blade ready as Sasuke pulled his katana. The two charged each other blades pulled back for the battles deciding blow and then the world simply stopped. A dome of faded color formed around both of the combats and they seemed to simply fade from existence.

When time restarted for Naruto he wasn't in the open field or for that matter anywhere that looked like anything he'd ever seen. It was a vast landless space that appeared as a swirling mass of constantly shifting colors.

"Well now that was a boring ending." Said a board voice that sounded like a man and woman speaking simultaneously.

He turned to see a floating red cloak which was fluttering despite there being no wind in the bizarre space. The inside of the cloak was hidden in shadow except for two glowing white circles Naruto assumed to be eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked clutching his stump. _"Looks like the amaterasu burned it enough to stop the bleeding." _

"My real name would make your head explode." The being said. "Just call me the watcher."

"_His name would explode my head." _Naruto thought._ "I really don't like the sound of that." _

"I've come to make you an offer." The watcher said. "You see my friend and I have been watching your little war with the other flesh thing that you call "Sasuke.""

Naruto considered glaring but decided ticking off the thing that had him locked in a void he couldn't even seem to walk in was pretty much the definition of bad idea. He nodded and went along with this watcher for now. Not that he had any real choice in the matter.

"And after everything it was all about to end in a draw. Sooooo boring am I right?" The watcher said. "So my friend and I decided to change the parameters."

A swirling white light formed in the air.

"So here's the deal we'll give you a new arm from one of the most powerful warriors I have access to." The watcher said the arm of the cloak waving dramatically towards the light which formed into a human arm. "It will grant you the abilities of its former owner and looks pretty snazzy to boot."

Meanwhile in another void that was nothing but alternating black and white a green cloak with a white light with two black circles for eyes was talking to Sasuke.

"All it takes is your consent and this new eye, and the power of speech will be yours again." The being stated. "Or you can deny my offer and go back to your guaranteed tie with Naruto."

The seemed to push exactly the button he wanted be caused glared angrily while nodding his okay.

Back with Naruto and the watcher an ear to ear grin made of light formed under the hood as he said. "Whatever your choice you may want to hurry up as I've just been told Sasuke has agreed."

Naruto cursed under his breath before asking. "So if he take the offer and I don't I'm guaranteed to lose."

"The battle will be completely one sided." The watcher said. "I'm sure you don't want that, and neither do we. After all a one-sided finally of two rivals squaring off where's the fun in watching that."

"Alright I'll take it." Naruto said.

"Excellent." The watcher said. Beams of light lanced from its eyes cutting everything below the shoulder of Naruto's stump clean off.

Naruto screamed in pain as his other arm was held back by some invisible force held his other arm away preventing him from clutching the wound as the arm floated over and attached itself to the stump flesh knitted together and the arm was attached.

"Now what?" Naruto asked clutching his arm.

"Well we should through you back into your fight, buuuut." The watcher said. "We think it will be more fun if you two had a chance to practice with your new abilities first."

With Sasuke and the other being. "So we've decided to drop you both somewhere we think will make the show more entertaining."

"What?" Both Naruto and Sasuke demanded angrily.

Before the conversation could continue holes opened beneath them and the both fell screaming into the abyss. Naruto noticed something else as he fell as though something was leaving his body. The red clocked watcher descended along side him.

"Hmm I guess we didn't account for this." It said.

"What?" Naruto asked still trying to figure out what was leaving him.

"It would appear the Kyuubi is to thoroughly bound to its home to leave. It will return home as you enter the new battle ground." The watcher said. Its large smile returned as it practically giggled. "I wonder what effect this will have on the show."

"Wait I won't have the Kurama?" Naruto shouted.

"Well this should be fun no bijuu no susano this is going to be amusing." The watcher said. "now that I think about it this should be more interesting than just watching the same fight as before unfold."

Naruto tried to speak but his a loud roaring sound erupted in his ears and a growing light blinded him. He passed out.

A man in a white priest outfit was sitting in an office doing paper work when a flash of light from above caught his attention. A split second later Naruto fell from the ceiling onto his desk with a note pinned to his back. The man took it surprisingly well as he calmly took the not off the unconscious teens body.

"Dear Mikogami san. I have a student I would like to enroll in your fine academy. This young man is a human who has recently had the arm of a powerful youkai grafted onto him. Please teach him how to control it preferably without letting it consume his mind. Taped to the back of this letter is a blank check just fill that out for whatever amount you need for him. I'm terrible with human money."

"I've got to block this room off better." Mikogami replied calmly while verifying that there was in fact a blank check taped to the letter.

Naruto groaned and started to push himself off the desk when his arm was suddenly hit with a powerful burning sensation. He fell on that sided and grumbled. Apparently magic transplants from god like beings still worked like regular transplants. A cough caught his attention and he turned his head to see Mikogami sitting behind him. Ignoring the pain Naruto practically flew across the room back to the wall.

"what the hell where am I?" Naruto asked. "And who are you?"

"I am Mikogami Tenmei and this is my office in my academy." The white clad man replied more amused than anything. "One which apparently a very generous benefactor wants you in."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps this would explain it better." Mikogami replied handing him the letter.

Naruto took the paper and scanned it.

"Dear Naruto kun. This is youkai gakuen a place where they teach monsters to behave like humans. It should be the perfect place to train your new arm. And don't think you can get out of this I already paid for it. The watcher." The letter read complete with ink drawing of the creepy smiley face that the watcher had.

Naruto stared angrily at the letter. Mikogami took the opening to examine blond and see that his right arm was a little paler the rest of his body. Naruto looked up at the man across from him. Take him from his home, forcibly drag out his final battle with Sasuke, send him back to school. This would not stand he'd get home if he had to walk clear from one side of the earth to the other.

"Hey old guy do you know the way back to Hi no Kuni?" Naruto asked.

"Hi no Kuni?" Mikogami asked. "I've never heard of anywhere called that before."

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "It's a massive country with the largest military force in the world how haven't you heard of it."

"Well it's not a country anywhere I've heard of and I doubt I wouldn't know about a military super power." Mikogami replied.

Naruto looked blatantly unimpressed at him and pulled the letter back up to glare at it. Surprisingly more appeared on it that wasn't there before.

"P.S. don't bother trying to get home you're in another dimension."

Naruto stood glaring as he trembled with rage. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

In a house in down in a suburban neighborhood a young man with short black hair was talking to his parents about a flyer for Youkai.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What is that?!" The boy asked jumping in surprise.

In a mansion in china occupied by a young woman in stereotypical jiang shi clothes and an effeminate boy were talking when.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What is that?" The two asked in unison.

In a field hospital in Naruto's home a pink haired girl was treating the injured.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Naruto!?" She asked worriedly head shooting up.

Back in the office Mikogami held his hands over his ears. When Naruto's mouth shut he slowly took his hands off his ears and heard the sound of glass shattering as the pieces falling to the ground. He turned around and saw his office window completely obliterated. Naruto hit his knees breathing heavily.

Mikogami sat down and simply started rifling through his desk. He pulled out a manila folder and a pen and said. "Okay I'm going to need you to fill out some paper work."

Naruto stared at him like he was insane.

"And would you hurry it up I need to get an estimate on replacing those windows." Mikogami said putting the check in a drawer and locking it.

Naruto picked up the folder as Mikogami reached into his desk and pulled something out.

"As for living accommodations luckily for you we have dorms." Mikogami said pulling open a draw that seemed to jingle as he pulled out a key and tossed it to Naruto.

Naruto read the number on the key and turned to the headmaster. "So you just keep a whole drawer full of spare keys."

"It never fails to impress when a transfer student turns in paper work and you just casually toss them a room key." The priest replied. "It makes them think you were ready for them the whole time."

Naruto nodded. He had a small bit of respect reserved for anyone who shared his love of the fine art of messing with people.

"So when do you need this done by?" He asked holding up the folder.

"Class starts in a week so I need it in about five days." The headmaster answered. "Now go find your new dorm room the secretary can give you a map."

Naruto left got his map and began wandering to the dorms. He had accepted that he probably wouldn't be able to get home easily and decided to focus his energies on more immediate issues, Sasuke, His new arm, and learning how to punch god like light beings in the face. The third one was highest priority.

He walked along until he found a dorm room with the key number on it and opened it. The room had a kitchenette and a bed with no mattress and nothing else. He sighed as he looked over the room. His to do list increased to clean, get a mattress, buy food and a whole lot of other things.

That was when it hit him. "I don't have any money."

A light glowed from above and Naruto felt something fall down and hit him on the head. He crouched down clutching head and looking up half expecting the ceiling to be collapsing. After confirming the building wasn't about to collapse on him he looked down. It was a bag.

He slowly reached over and pulled it open. Inside were wads of bills of a sorted values and the bottom was full of coins. All in all he'd probably find it incredibly impressive if he had half an idea how much any given thing was worth. Or what anything in this world cost.

"Well this is just great." Naruto muttered sarcastically.

* * *

First chapter kind of short but this is as far as I can go until I get a solid confirmation on whether or not Moka goes in the harem. Poll is up until Friday the twelfth or it goes twenty four hours without a vote whichever comes first.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire.

Harem: Kurumu, Ling Ling, Moka, Tamao, Ruby, Shizuku, Deshiko, Keito.

* * *

Kurama rose from the ground and looked around. He was lying in the middle of the forest where the jyuubi had been defeated. For the first time in sixteen years he walked freely across the land but the only thing on his mind was the worry he felt about the first human to treat him as anything but a weapon since the sage of six paths was kidnapped from the middle of a fight and dumped somewhere else. And from what he heard he hadn't on the way out the being the removed him had lied about how it happened. He turned and began to try and find Gyuuki and his jinchuuriki.

************************************Scene********* ***********************************

Naruto walked towards the campus bus stop in his new uniform, he had been convinced to wear it because the only other jacket was missing a sleeve. The bus driver was set to be bringing a couple supplies he sent out for and he wanted a find out what a bus was and would choose pain of death before he ever admitted to anyone that he didn't know something. Naruto walked along the path contemplating his navel as a loud noise caught his attention. He looked up in time to see a silhouette crash into him knocking him back and caught what felt like another person land on top of him as he bumped his head.

"I'm sorry." Said the girl who sat up slowly.

Naruto looked up to find a girl with long pink hair and bright green eyes in the female uniform sitting on top of him. He nodded. "It's fine."

A small trickle of something warm flowed along his cheek.

"Ah you're bleeding." The girl said worriedly pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blood.

Naruto flinched at the surprising ease the girl seemed to get close to him. Only inches from his face wiping a minor scratch that he completely missed when her expression became unfocused. She drew closer to him.

"I'm sorry." She said panting as she blushed and drew closer. "It's because I'm a vampire."

Naruto wondered what that meant for a second before he felt two needles punch into his neck. A normal person would have been freaking out at that moment Naruto was more focused on the fact that a cute girl was clinging to him. Something he could honestly say he was not expecting to happen on the first day before classes even started. On the list of strange things that happened to him this one was definitely one of the better ones though. The girl pulled back with a smile and a relieved sigh.

"_Miso?" _she wondered as she came back.

She slowly turned her face back to him worry evident on her face. "Waaahhh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just that when I smell blood I can't help myself!"

"Eh it happens." Naruto replied calmly.

This threw the girl for a loop. That calm mellow reaction was probably about as far removed from what she was expecting as possible. "It happens?"

"Well okay not that exactly but it's really not that big a deal." Naruto said. "Especially after the week I've had."

The pinkette just stared at him in mild amazement.

"Of course after the week I've had a sudden rain of exploding chickens made of cheese wouldn't surprise me." Naruto said standing up and dusting himself off.

The pinkette giggled. Naruto smiled and stuck out a hand to help her up.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto, and you?" He asked.

"I'm Akashiaya Moka." She replied taking the hand.

Naruto lifted her up and restarted trekking to the bus stop. Moka followed behind quickly and looked at him nervously. Naruto walked along calmly purposely keeping a slower pace for the girl that was following him.

"Um I'm new here and don't have any friends." She said looking up him with a nervous expression cute enough to kill lesser men. "Would you be my friend?"

"Sure." Naruto said.

Moka brightened up quickly and flashed a million watt smile at him. Naruto turned away slightly to protect his precious eye sight.

"So Naruto why are you heading this way?" She asked.

"Well I got here a little early and the bus driver was picking up some stuff for me." Naruto said. "And I'm on my way to collect."

The two continued the short trip to the bus stop where a man in a bus driver uniform and a male student were moving boxes off the bus. Naruto grinned and ran ahead in a burst of speed that shocked the vampire. All that anyone could see of him for several seconds was a green blur. He finally stopped and a left everyone there staring as he started walking back towards the school with a massive stack of boxes tied to his back with bungee cord that he seemingly produced from nowhere.

Naruto pumped a fist in the air and cheered before thanking the bus driver and walking off lugging a collection of boxes bigger than he was. The other guy at the bus stop followed dumb founded behind wondering how the sight before him was possible. As Naruto reached Moka she turned and followed him.

She looked up at the stack and asked. "What is all that?"

"A month's supply of ramen." Naruto said.

This resulted in both people with him stumbling and looking at the stack with slack jaws. Naruto stopped and turned back. Moka shook it off and caught up with him. The black haired boy simply followed dumb founded. Barely off the bus and a ridiculously fast, strong guy lugging his own weight in instant noodles and followed by a cute girl with pink hair.

The trio arrived at the school and while the other two went to the opening ceremony with Moka starting to make small talk. Naruto headed off to dump the ramen in his room before heading to class. He took his sweet time walking along to the class he'd been dumped in. He walked along to his home room taking advantage of the fact that the room was empty he took a seat in the back and took a nap.

************************************Scene********* ***********************************

Kurama was lying on his stomach in front of Killer Bee having just explained the situation.

"So that's how it is I need help with some research." Kurama said.

Bee nodded. "I see. There's problem and you need me."

"Not the time." Kurama growled. "We need to… Who's there?"

A man with gravity deifying white hair walked calmly out into the open. He waved calmly at the giant bijuu and jinchuuriki.

"So something happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes there may be a way to get him back though." Kurama said. "In fact that eye of yours is crucial to my plan."

"Just tell me what we need to do." Kakashi said.

*************************************************S cene*******************************

Naruto woke up when something heavy slammed down on his desk. He looked up at an angry middle aged man glaring down at him. Naruto looked at him annoyed as he sat up. The man Naruto assumed was the teacher walked back to the board and went into a long boring explanation of what the school was as he zoned out a bit he knew all from the headmaster telling him over the week before class started.

"_So unfocused." _Said a whispering voice that seemed to be several people talking at once.

"_Oh for the love of!" _Naruto thought angrily. _"You again."_

"_You don't sound too happy to hear us." _ The voices said.

"_Well sorry I'm not ecstatic about being schizophrenic." _Naruto thought sarcastically.

"_We keep telling you you're not."_ The voices started.

"_That's nice insanity now be quite."_ Naruto thought dismissively.

Naruto leaned back and watched goings on about him and the students who seemed convinced that Humans were no threat for them. Despite going to an entire school devoted to helping them hide, something you don't do when you could take the other side easily.

"_Wow even you can spot it." _The voices said. _"It really must be obvious." _

"_And yet none of them seem to have figured that out." _Another set of voices replied in his defense.

"_See I wouldn't mind you talking if you were all more like those guys." _Naruto nodded sagely.

"_Start giving us a reason to and we will." _The first set of voices replied.

"_Who asked you?"_ Naruto thought.

A loud ringing of a bell interrupted the reply. Naruto leapt clear across the classroom with a massive smile as burst into the hall hit a wall and slid down. He walked off in search of the one friend he had made so far. He spent the next hour fruitlessly wandering the grounds wishing he had Kiba's super nose he was ready to start bashing his head against a wall and screaming in rage. He was interrupted with his hands against the wall.

"Hello." Said a girl's voice.

Naruto turned to look and saw a girl with light blue hair and purple eyes in the first break he had seen from the dress code a yellow vest instead of the green blazer. She also had the second largest bust line he had seen in his life.

"Err Hi." He said with a wave.

The girl started inching closer as she asked. "I'm new here could you help me find the dorms."

Naruto thought about it for a second figuring Moka wouldn't have a problem making friends and figured he could help. "Sure."

"Really?" She asked excitedly and grabbed onto his arm looking up at him wide eyed. "Thank you so much."

Naruto just nodded trying to hide a blush and completely missing the shift from cheerful innocent smile to an arrogant smirk. As he started to walk along ignoring that every guy in the hall was now glaring at him with a combined murderous intent powerful enough to be felt or roughly what Shikamaru let off when anyone interrupted him during a nap. He ignored it walking along with only a brief flash of any worth a blip on his radar catching his attention. However when he looked were it was the spot was empty. He shrugged the one arm that could move and continued along into the woods.

As the two walked in silence the voices started up again.

"_Lucky bastard."_

"_Why couldn't she have grabbed this arm?" _

"_Would you idiots just shut up?!" _

He got so distracted by the innumerable whispers in his mind he didn't even notice when the girl took them off the path and started leading him somewhere more secluded. His attention finally returned when the girl started to introduce herself.

"Thanks again I'm Kurono Kurumu." She said sweat and innocent tone returned.

"I'm." Naruto began.

"Uzumaki Naruto." She said.

When Naruto looked down at her confused she elaborated. "We're in the same home room. The teacher shouted your name five times before slamming that book down on your desk."

Naruto nodded absent mindedly and went back to trying to remember his way to the dorm without getting lost. This was when he finally noticed that he was walking in the woods not the path that took them from classes to living space.

"Hey what are we doing way out here?" Naruto asked.

Kurumu looked up at him nervously. "What but I thought you were leading the way."

Naruto twitched as he realized he was supposed to showing her around. _"Oh crap." _

"_Hah!" _Some of the voices said.

"_Shut up it's your fault!" _Naruto thought angrily at them.

Kurumu let go of his arm and he thought she was ditching him when all of a sudden he felt something warm and soft press up against him. "Oh I see want your doing here."

"Huh." Naruto said.

"Getting me all alone out here where no one will find us." She said looking up at him. "You naughty boy."

Naruto looked down ready to wave off the accusation when a ring of something flashed from her eyes. Suddenly his mind fogged over as she smiled widely and made victory sign. Naruto felt some weird compulsion preventing his body from listening to him. As the girl cheered her hands balled up as a long spade tipped devil tail waved around excitedly behind her.

"_Wait what?" _Naruto thought.

"First capture complete at this rate I'll have every boy in the school under my thumb in no time." Kurumu cheered to herself. "No I just have to."

"_Hahahaha. Yeah! No." _a countless number of voices within Naruto's mind spoke as one.

A sudden wave of overwhelming power flooded Naruto. The fog over his mind dissipated and Kurumu flinched as she felt the overwhelming surge of raw youki flooding off Naruto. Naruto himself had no idea what was going on all he knew was that suddenly he was free and more than a little pissed about being nearly mind controlled into being some girl's toy.

"What the hell?!" Naruto demanded angrily.

Kurumu flinched back at the anger in the shout. Naruto's glare cracked away at her little resistance.

"I'm a succubus." She said. "We we're all female and, and we need to find a."

Naruto stood glaring unflinching at her as murderous intent and power radiated from his arm.

"We need to find a destined one to get together with to make another generation and so we charm a large bunch of guys and pick him from them." She rattled off quickly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he thought over what he had just learned. Kurumu simply sat trembling in terror. The two remained like for only a few seconds but for the defenseless succubus the tension made each one feel like its own eternity. Naruto raised his left hand high and swung down in a chop. Kurumu flinched waiting for the inevitable skull splitting. She received a light bop that left her rubbing her head.

"Don't do that again." Naruto said as though scolding a small child.

"Huh?" Kurumu asked.

"Don't do it again." Naruto repeated. "The next person that can shrug off that charm or whatever might not be so nice and besides if all you know about someone is what you found out about them when they were a hypnotized mind slave what good will that do you."

Kurumu stared up in shock at the blond who apparently didn't give a damn that she had just charmed and found out he was probably going to be a rejected harem member. Naruto turned back towards the road he took four steps before stopping and asking over his shoulder. "You come?"

Kurumu shook her head and stood up following him mind racing a mile a minute over what just happened.

Naruto simply put both hands behind his head and thought. _"New world same problems." _

He led her to the dormitories as he said he would and told her. "Well here you are I've got to go find a friend of mine have fun."

As he walked out of sight from the dorms he was approached by a boy with slicked back black hair and a weasel like face walking the other direction.

As the two passed each other the black haired boy said. "Stay away from the blue haired girl. She's mine."

Naruto turned slightly to see the guy as he vanished in a gust of wind with a cut appearing on Naruto's cheek. He rubbed off the blood and thought to himself. _"Well that's just great." _


End file.
